Loving the Enemy
by OrchidBlossom
Summary: Forbidden but all the more tempting. The beginning of an epic journey of hate, love and war set in a time of white and black magic. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Taken

Loving the Enemy

Disclaimer for Whole story: I do not own CCS. Although that's never going to stop me wishing …

_Chapter One._

' Why me?' She bowed her wretched head under her silvery veil that reflected off her teary emerald green eyes. She took one step at a time with her satin silk woven shoes and her elaborately designed dress weighing down her petite shoulders.

At only sixteen, Heraldess Sakura was walking down the aisle. She could faintly hear the Japanese flutes and violins gently strumming a lullaby tune. It was so peaceful and serene yet inside her heart, it was a tornado of nightmares. Her hair was intricately tied up into an elaborate twist on the back of her head and there was silver jewellery on her rings, wrists and neck.

Flower girls walked behind her dressed in a dark gold, throwing golden petals behind her. The corset hurt against Sakura's rib cage and the huge tiara on her head pressed down into her skull. The tiara, made out of the finest precious metal shone in its glory and in its great height with dangling orbs and jewels collected from afar. Rubies, emeralds and sapphires lined her dress in the many folds. Sakura began to pant with the heat of so many layers of dense dragon-skin. It was gauzy but extremely heavy – at least it looked nothing short of beautiful.

Her make up was dark with black lines around her eyes leading to a fine pattern down the side of her face and her lips glistened a blood red. Her green eyes shone starkly in comparison. She folded her hands together and held them up to her face, bowing her head. Anger flared in her mind on this dreaded day. Her fists shook and her stature was rigid. She shook it from herself. She had to keep her composure; after all, she was born for this purpose.

She raised her eyes over her long sleeves held at her nose. Her spirits fell when she saw the few hundred steps to the altar. Part of her wanted to turn away, rip off the clothing and run for her life. Run to where these stupid rules didn't apply and fathers did sell their daughters for money and land.

She started up the steps and the crowd behind her cheered her.

' Here goes. One, two, three..four..'

Meanwhile, in the crowd, a pair of fiery amber eyes smiled onwards. All he could see was the slim robed figure climbing slowly up the steps. At the top was a man of a large build wearing black with a black tattoo on the side of his face. He squinted his eyes to see the King sitting on his throne above the scene, on the balcony in the palace. It was a spectacular sight with its large splendid walls of marble and gold. There was no Heraldine; she had died in the childbirth of Sakura – the Heraldess. He had been hired from the West lands to assassinate the Heraldess. He had obliged under the massive reward offered. All around him, the crowd erupted in celebration as she reached half way up to the altar. Syaoran smiled ruefully as he felt the dagger in his pocket. He couldn't afford to bring a big weapon with him. He'd be noticed and sliced into pieces on the spot.

The politics of this whole arrangement was complicated. It was all circling around the jealousy of two women. This marriage was between the Northlands of the Necromancers and the Eastlands of Enchantresses. The Southlands of sorceresses and Westlands of witches had bound together to form an alliance to destroy the Eastlands.

Queen Hecate of the Southlands and queen Hera of the Westlands both desired Herald Fujitaka's money, wealth and daughter Sakura. Sakura had immense magical powers as an enchantress. Her mother had been most strict in her own training and passed down all of her power. To make matters even more interesting, Sakura had a heart of silver and an endurance that made her ability increase three-fold. She trained long and hard hours and her father employed the best tutors and teachers within the Eastlands to guide her. She was one with the elemental powers who obeyed her beckoning, falling for her charm and kindness.

Hera and Hecate wished to do a deal with Herald Fujitaka but he declined them both. Instead, he took up the Necromancers of the Northlands' offer. There was a more stable future in line for his daughter and she would not be used for evil deeds. He also favoured the prince there, Prince Eriol.

In conclusion, South and West opposed North and East. There was to be a war of witches and sorceresses versus the enchantresses. The Nomads had declined any sort of involvement in the war but seeked to use Sakura's talents for their people. Herald Fujitaka decided to keep Sakura there for the meanwhile whilst preparing the land for war. He didn't want his only and beloved daughter to die.

So Hera of the West and Hecate of the South wanted Sakura. Sakura, now caught in the crossfire between the directional arrows of the Compass, was unable to comprehend why. She hid herself from people and mostly hid herself in her own room. She made few close friends but was polite to all. Hera and Hecate, for a purpose not entirely evil, set about the removal of Sakura from the Eastlands.

They needed her to be part of a ritual which would involve: one, a transfer of powers and two, the revival of a great elemental power of darkness. That was all Syaoran knew.

Syaoran flickered his fingers over the steely blade and saw her gradually climbing up the steps. She was almost at the top now. Hera and Hecate had hired him, a rogue who was banished from the Northlands for murder of a political leader there. So his cousin Eriol had taken his place as prince. Syaoran wandered many years through forests and lived off his instincts. This was a vast change from his royal lush palace life but he had always been a fighter. The best, infact. He did not give up. Hera and Hecate had come upon him and offered him this. Syaoran had lost his heart due to the injustice of the Northlands, his home country. That political leader, Vlad had been a swine and a swindler with the funds of the court. He challenged Syaoran to a fight and Syaoran obliged. Vlad had cheated by employing an assassin to kill him Syaoran from behind but Syaoran still managed to beat him – accidentally killing him with a swipe too close to the heart amidst his fury.

Outlawed. He wanted nothing to do with politics anymore. He wanted to live in peace and solitude. He glanced up at Sakura's disappearing figure and pulled the hood over his head further.

Sakura was trembling with fear. Something in her veins told her so. She was exasperated by the steep climb and had long lost count of the number of steps. She saw the sharp blue eyes of Prince Eriol and winced. She straightened her posture and swiveled her body to face him. To her left side was the Grand Priest of the Eastlands. The vows began.

' Do you Princess Sakura, Enchantress of the Eastlands – take Necromancer Prince Eriol of the Northlands to be your lawful wedded husband in all rituals and eventualities to come?'

Sakura gulped, her tears sliding down her cheeks and disappearing into her long sleeved hands at her nose. The few tears that escaped slid down the bridge of her nose and down her cheeks. The loose sleeves that hung off her hands billowed in the soft breeze.

' I do' She whispered, forcing herself to blank her mind. She wanted to feel no emotion at this point.

' Do you Necromancer Prince Eriol of the Northlands take Princess Sakura, Enchantress of the Eastlands to be your lawful wedded wife in all rituals and eventualities to come?'

' I do' Came a stern reply. Sakura almost cried out as the whole crowd grew into a frenzy and began to dance. Music exploded with loud trumpets and drums.

' You may now kiss the bride'

Sakura, who had been blinkered and unable to see anything except a small slit of scenery in front of her eyes – above her hands covering her face – let her hands drop. Eriol gasped,

' You are truly beautiful Kinomoto' Eriol smiled and he stepped over, enveloping Sakura with his hands placed on the small of her back. He looked at the tears streaming down her face and briskly wiped them away,

' Do not cry my little cherry blossom' He continued. ' I understand the sacrifice you're making'

' Like hell you do' Sakura thought. ' You can marry as many wives as you wish!'

He leant over and kissed Sakura. Sakura's eyes fluttered wide open in shock and her fists were clenched by her side. She had seen people kiss before but she hated the idea of someone violating her body or face. Even worse, Eriol gently moved his lips against hers and pried them open. He soothingly slid his tongue into her mouth and she resisted the urge to bite his tongue. She felt his tongue slide by hers and grimaced. If this was what kissing was like, she never wished to repeat the act. Her fists began to shake with fury and after what seemed an eternity – he withdrew with a smile on his beaming face.

Sakura grinned, plastering her face with fake happiness.

The cheering crowd enveloped Syaoran, who had headed to the back of the multitude. It was his protection and no one noticed a rogue. He withdrew the dagger and it glimmered with the sunlight. Along the side 'Long live the Enchantress' was engraved. He withdrew his hand and closed his eyes to slits to aim. He saw his cousin Eriol withdraw from Sakura.

' Oh sweet cousin' Syaoran smirked. 'Sorry to rid you of your wife'

He pulled back the dagger and with an outcry threw it with all his might.

It sliced through the air and Syaoran's lips instantly curved as he saw its true aim.

' Syaoran!' Hera's voice harshly called in Syaoran's mind. ' Bring her body back alive! Remember! ' Her voice was low and very quiet. Yet, it had a sinister quality much matching her temperament.

' Do not invade my mind Hera' Syaoran instantly cut off any mental connection previously placed by Hera. He felt his mind go blank for an instance and felt Hera withdraw.

Syaoran snapped back the scene and dived forward, using the drums as a beat. He shoved people out of the way and sprinted through the dancing crowd. He heard around him the massive gasps and cries of people as they heard the princess scream.

Sakura heard a high pitch whistle and her head shot to the right to find a sliver of silver..

She screamed as she felt the cold contact of metal diagonally slice into her flesh, into the right-side of her fragile ribcage. Her limp body fell back and Eriol cried out in shock. He was just about to reach her but was dragged away by his personal bodyguards. Touya, Sakura's brother and soon to be Herald erupted from King Fujitaka's side and jumped off the balcony onto the altar space below.

Syaoran, admiring the panic he'd caused reached the altar steps and climbed up with agility, taking five or six steps at a time. The people below cried out for their princess and Syaoran's gaze darkened at the sight of Sakura's brother, Prince Touya, helping Sakura. He reached the top in no time and withdrew his long blade.

' I suggest you move' Syaoran muttered in his cold voice. Touya glanced up and his brown eyes reflected extreme fervor as he had been injured within his warrior heart.

' You did this' He whispered, void of feeling and unable to speak.

' I do' Syaoran mocked Sakura's and Eriol's wedding vows.

Touya's hand reached out for the blade on his side and he screamed, withdrawing his sword in a single fluid motion.

They both engaged in battle. Clashes sprung from above and below. Touya aimed left and Syaoran smiled, levitating himself to avoid the swipe. Touya aimed right and Syaoran counterattacked. Touya was forced to fall back, stumbling backwards as Syaoran hit over and over. Both swords chimed as they collided and both young men pushed on their blades. Sweat beaded their foreheads as the sharp sides of the blades slid up and down. Syaoran smiled and whispered,

' You don't see how powerful I am, do you?' His blade began to glow red hot and the heat shot down Touya's arms. Touya let go of his blistering hot sword immediately with a cry and Syaoran saw his chance. He leapt over and roughly pulled Sakura up to his side.

' Cerberus!' He cried and a black bat-winged creature with three dog heads landed on the altar spot. The crowd beneath were in disarray, screaming, hollering and shouting, 'The Westlands are upon us! The Southlands are upon us! Save us!'

The long whip like tail complete with a red frayed end thrashed the ground. The curved claws of its robust limbs dug deep into the fabric carpet. It cried out an ear-piercing caw before bending its heavy shoulders forward. Syaoran leapt on with the Heraldess in his arms.

Touya ran after Cerberus gripping his sore hand but it took off and soared into the skies. Touya knelt down, shouting and bellowing,

' Sakura!!!!!!'

Tears brimmed his usually commanding eyes and his spirit sunk below his feet. He had failed to protect his sister.

A soft beating gently blended into her dream full of soft feathers and tender petals. She slowly fluttered her tired eyes open and they immediately widened,

' Awake?'

Sakura cried out and she gripped onto a large spike in front of her. She looked around to find herself flying. What this spike was she soon realized. Her mouth fell open as she saw that the black spike that supported her was one of many lining down the ridges of this monster's back.

Her eyes glanced to the person sitting a metre or so in front of her, nearer the monster's head. She screamed,

' Get me off this!' Her wedding dress was ripped badly at one side and the tiara was missing.

' I suggest you remove your jewellery. It may attract ravens and other creatures of the middle lands'

' We're in the middle lands?' Sakura shrieked. ' Are you out of your mind? The monsters out here are unheard of'

' Perhaps' Was the simple reply. Sakura resisted the urge to throw herself off. Her eyes fell to the back of this monster.

' I suppose you want to take me to the Westlands' She whispered through the thunderous blasting of the wind through them.

' Yup' He wanted no emotional attachment now and most of all, no contemplation of his acts after this kidnapping. Sakura shook her head in disbelief,

' Have you no heart? She watched in horror as he shook his head. He didn't even reply. Sakura's eyes began to water and fill with enraged tears,

' I hate you!' She pushed herself off her knees and threw herself at her captor. Syaoran, unsuspecting of this began to slip. His grip had not been in preparation of this. His hands slipped over Cerberus' short black fur and they both slid off his back.

Sakura screamed and Syaoran desperately tried to grab something to hold himself. When that failed, they both began to tumble through the putrid air of the middle lands.

' Cerberus!' Syaoran shouted at the top of his voice. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to perform an enchantment but it failed. Her mind was blank and her hands shook with purposelessness. The wound at her side bled freely and attracted ravenous predators. Sakura shielded her face with her arms as she saw a ruby red creature flying towards her. She could feel its heat raw against her skin and felt helpless whilst falling in the endless sky.

She removed her arms as the wind pulled her body open and saw the red creature in front of her fly off another direction as black Cerberus shoved it roughly aside. On one of its great paws hung Syaoran. He reached out his hand and caught Sakura in his grasp.

Forcefully pulling her against him, he climbed up his patronus – Cerberus. With most of his energy, he dragged himself up his leg and over his broad shoulder. Once he was lying down on his front, panting and trying to regain some strength he shouted,

' Are _you _out of your mind?' He retorted, remembering the previous question she'd asked. Sakura, lying also on her front with Syaoran's arm draped across her back answered breathlessly,

' I want to go home. What do you expect you selfish coward?' She threw his hand off and sat up, edging herself away from him with her back against a spike on Cerberus' back.

Syaoran knelt up, clicking a few joints into place.

' Suicide is not an option' He chuckled. 'What a tumble'

Sakura's eyes widened and she spat,

' We almost got killed!'

Syaoran shrugged and glided back to his original position before the tumble.

' You almost got killed. Monsters here know better than to fight me' He smiled ruefully whilst patting Cerberus' neck. Sakura shook her head in disgust and looked away deciding there was no escape. She was deep in thought in why she couldn't do magic. She could feel Cerberus' mighty muscles moving under her small body. She glanced down at her hands in her insecurity; she was nothing without her magic. Her fingers twitched and she could feel herself burning. Her magic was still within her but she was unable to express it. A blunt pain began in her side because she was now unable to heal herself. She gritted her teeth with her emerald eyes shining fiercely as the pain increased and intensified.

Syaoran hadn't slept for days whilst on this adventure and had fought many creatures on his way to the Eastlands from the Westlands. His head began to drop forward with his intense amber eyes falling behind hooded eyelids. Cerberus' wings pounded the air as he made progress between the lands. Patroni never needed to sleep. They were guardians of the elements.

All of fire, water, ice, earth, wind, metal, spirit, thunder, soul, star, light and darkness existed. The twelve patroni were born out of the Merlin's skilful hands. He was the original sorcerer able to funnel and create white magic many aeons ago. This white magic was used and distorted by many. Merlin had only ever needed darkness to guard the night but now, darkness was one of the most powerful. The mortals were able to contain the patronus by using a willing enchantress – so she called herself – who took darkness in her arms and made the patronus her own guardian. There, she sealed him in a large ice crystal in the cold and barren Southlands.

Sakura slammed her hands on her knees in frustration. Her fingers didn't respond to her mind and she was mentally exhausted in trying. Her face was tense in aggravation and she was shaking. This was the first time in her life she felt so petty and unable to do what had become as essential as breathing. The pain in her side was so stifling she had to then bite in her hand to prevent herself from bawling.

Syaoran kept looking ahead and urging Cerberus on.

' Ride' He murmured. ' You can go faster Cerberus'

Sakura winced loudly and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura began to cry silent tears. She had lost all sight of dignity and was a single leaf floating down a turbulent stream. She felt so small to the world yet the world thought so important of her.

' We'll be landing at Nain village soon' Syaoran thought of Cerberus' welfare and the fact he was growing tired.

Sakura's heart panged. She was without family, friends and Kero. Kero was her blissful guardian. He was robed in pure white fur with streaks of gold and silver marked throughout. A pair of small white feathered wings framed his adorable face with clean white teeth which Sakura looked after so carefully..most of all..the bright beige eyes which showed such care and love. He was always the shoulder to cry on and her favoured Patronus. She bundled her hands into her gown, using her imagination to feel Kero's fur and his warmth. She crossed her eyebrows and thought a moment. How ironic, Kerberus..Cerberus…guardian of the gates of hell…guardian of the heaven gates…

Cerberus beat his vast wings and rose higher in the sky. All the three heads growled distinctly before they began to look hazy. In an optical illusion, they melted into one fearsome head. Syaoran looked around at Sakura, whose head was bowed low. He shook his head before Cerberus swept down in a mighty motion. He dived so abruptly that Sakura screamed and slid forward into Syaoran's back.

Syaoran cursed himself and resisted the idea of pushing her off. He didn't want to kill her or else he wouldn't get his reward. Through huge fluffy clouds in the dimming sky they swept down. Cerberus leveled off and Sakura, through half closed eyes saw a small village come into view. In the central lands?

' A village? Here?'

Syaoran snorted, 'You're so ignorant'

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight, her body firmly against Syaoran's. The final descent came into view and they plummeted vertically down. Sakura bit her bottom lip and Syaoran smiled as Cerberus gently touched the ground with his ebony wings arched back.

' Get off Heraldess' Syaoran said, motioning his head to the ground. Sakura glanced over and gently slid off down his leg. She landed and fell forward onto her knees. Syaoran shook his head,

' Women' He mumbled. He gracefully leapt down onto his feet and began to walk towards the village. The sun was setting on this relatively large village – almost a town. It cast large purple shadows on the houses and the huge lake in the middle gently rolled water. Sakura looked around, blinking slowly. She had never thought the barren central plains could have villages at all.

Sakura with a heave pushed herself up onto her legs before stumbling after Syaoran. He walked so fast. Sakura kept her eyes on his loose black trousers and his black shoes. She swayed left to right and people who looked on saw a blur. She must have looked so out of place with her ripped and torn wedding gown. Blood dripped down one side and the extremely expensive material was falling out of place. Her feet hurt with her shoes and her hair was falling from the once stunning arrangement. She could hear people whispering and the voices echoed and chimed in her mind. It gave her a headache and her fingertips ached with magic.

' Give us a room for the night' She heard Syaoran vaguely saying something to a woman with a small chink. She heard footsteps on a hard wooden floor. She slipped against the doorway and held on with a small soft whimper.

Syaoran haltered, it sounded much like Fulmen, the thunder..younger patronus..

He'd lost her.

He'd lost Fulmen, one of his favoured patronus who he'd lost to a battle with a tigris. He had pushed Fulmen too far.

She was out there somewhere. Alone. He would rescue her one day. He'd find her and train her to be a mighty Patronus the way she deserved.

' Father. Mother. Guide me' He heard Sakura mumble and he looked back,

' Move Heraldess' He thought of her as weak and a pity. He was expecting a strong woman with a fierce temperament, vicious and able to knock him out in a single blow.

He walked on and Sakura followed slowly. Syaoran looked back again and his temper flared.

' By the time you get up the steps, it will be morning!'

A small bark from behind Sakura caused her to jump. A small black puppy with sparkling red eyes bounced past her and Syaoran, up the stars. Sakura stumbled at the steps and sat on her side,

' Look girl' Syaoran marched over and grabbed Sakura's arm violently. He dragged her up the stairs with her gently moaning from pain behind. She tripped on the last step and fell into Syaoran. He shook his head, kicked open a door and pushed her inside.

Sakura stumbled onto the bed and lay on her front. She began to sob, gripping the covers with her delicate fingers and her legs failing under her. Her life had gone from bad to worse. Marrying Eriol was one thing. Being kidnapped was another.

She hurt so badly. Inside. Physically she would heal but mentally, it was not so easy. She pulled herself up on the bed with the little strength she had. She heard the door close and lock behind her. Her back ached just as her side did. She closed her eyes slowly before gently falling asleep – tears still falling down her face.

------------------

Right! Re-written. Hopefully for the better. Here is an illustration to help you understand.

Nomads

Witches Enchantresses

Sorceresses

Only women of west east and south are blessed with magical powers.

Only men from north.

[ this will be brought up later on]

Witches [Hera] Sorceresses [Hecate] v. Enchantresses [Fujitaka]

Lea xXx


	2. Cerberus

_Chapter 2_

------------------

' Damn window!' Sakura felt for gaps with a hairpin, stabbing the small holes. She kicked it and punched it but it refused to budge. Fearing she'd make a racket and wake up her sleeping kidnapper next door, she sat down exasperated on her bed. She looked towards the mirror and frowned at what she saw. Her eyes were furious and blazing a brilliant green. Her make up was smeared and her hair was tangled. The dress was in shards. She stood up, straightening her back with a momentary wince. She walked with a wounded grace to the mirror and started to undo her hair. The tiara was missing and she was happy for it.

Her hair began to tumble down her back in loose ringlets. A women's hair was one of the most important graces in her culture. It still felt soft against her fingers and she smiled at the familiar feeling of home. The soft carpets and Kero besides the fire place whilst reading a good novel..

She sighed and walked over to the grey stone sink. Her long fingers felt over the rough material and to the rusty metal handle. She gritted her teeth and pulled hard. To her delight, fresh water poured out and she began the task of washing her face and shoulders. Water dripped down her body and she winced when she felt it drip down her side. She tightened her shivering lips and began to rip the layers of her dress off. Fabric ripped and fell onto the floor in sheer bundles. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling, half closed. Never had she faced such humiliation as to wear her under clothes. She glanced down and saw the simple white dress with a tear at her right side. The dress was stained a horrible brown red where her blood had dried. She examined her wound. It had closed but it was so painful and easily opened as she lifted her arm. Again her fingertips tingled strongly. Her magic was still suppressed under her skin.

The door unlocked and her eyes averted to the door.

A small girl curtsied.

' Your breakfast mam' The door closed and she heard it lock again. Sakura stepped over and picked up the loaf of bread and milk. She could have escaped when that little girl had opened the door but she thought again. That man would have ran after her and beaten the life out of her. After all, she was helpless and without magic.

She began to chew on the bread. Not bad. She drunk the milk in massive gulps and wiped her arm across her mouth. The door slammed open again and Syaoran walked in. His eyebrows raised,

' You'd rather walk around half naked I see?'

' I call this a simple dress'

' Simple enough for Royalty herself?' Syaoran smirked whilst crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame.

' Don't mistake me for being a pompous arrogant woman..'

' Girl. You're barely sixteen'

' Hold your tongue' Sakura snapped. Her green eyes burned and Syaoran enjoyed this.

' You scarcely look sixteen. So petite. Not only physically..' He chimed.

' What would you know? You're not much older than me'

' Nineteen. And believe me, throughout my extra three years, I've learnt more than you in your whole lifetime'

' Of course' Sakura smiled mockingly. ' What now captor?'

' We go to through the whispering woods to the tree of light'

' That is forbidden idiot!' Sakura's mouth hung open. ' You cannot!'

' Sacred? Haha. Nothing is sacred'

' The patroni! They will not allow it!'

Syaoran only rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him.

Legend has it that the Patroni were born in these woods. The tree of light was a massive oak tree with burning lights of various colours. Sometimes, it burned a furious blue or a vicious red, other times a lush green or vibrant yellow. Ignis, the fire patronus guarded the tree. Sakura had spoken to it once or twice in her meditation. She was a fiery one indeed but had such loyalty and passion in everything she did.

They walked side by side through the bustling market place. Both were silent and Sakura's eyes twinkled when she saw a flower stall. She loved things that grow, turned from small unimportant things to large beautiful splendors. She smiled at the large orchid with its pure white petals and pink centre..

She turned and spotted Syaoran talking to a fruit stall person. She eagerly walked up to a clothing stall with lush fabrics hanging over the wooden frame. The salesman's eyes averted to what she was holding in her hand and he gulped.

'Dragonskin' She whispered. ' I'll give this to you in return for clothing. Oh, some dressing for a wound too. Make the fabric comfortable and durable. And decent boots. Buffalo hyde and reinforced '

' Colour?' He leaned forward and whispered, looking into the green depths of her eyes.

' Beige. Dark browns. Blacks. Natural'

' Hold a few minutes mam. May I take measurements?' His eyes widened at the task.

' No. Just make it petite. And a belt'

He disappeared and Sakura glanced nervously to Syaoran, biting her lip. He was still talking to the fruit salesman. Sakura shook her head.

' Must be riveting conversation' She thought.

' Mam?' Sakura turned and saw him step out. Droplets began to drop out of the darkening sky.

' Come inside the stall mam. Or you may get wet'

Sakura smiled at his generosity. She slipped on a beige skirt under her tatty dress and kicked off her ragged shoes. She pulled up a pair of thick black stockings and slipped into her knee length boots. Her eyes smiled at the silver buckles and she tightened them. Three on the outside of each leg; ankle, middle and top.

She glanced at the man and twirled her finger. He looked at her confused for a moment before nodding. Disappointed, he turned around. She pulled off the dress and slipped on the black sleeveless top. The clothes fit snugly. He really was a professional. Sakura straightened her bra and grabbed a pair of very minimal black shorts. She glided them up her legs and the rustling of fabric against flesh excited the man. She could see his fingers tense behind his back. Sakura giggled beneath her breath and tied the brown string of the shorts tightly. Smoothing her skirt over, her eyes darted over the inside of the stall. She pulled down a black belt and threaded it through the slits in her skirt. The man turned around as she tightened up the silver buckle.

' Excellent' He smiled. He picked up the dragon skin on the floor and his eyes roamed her body. She felt as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes. She looked over with a sad smile. He blushed and she held out of her hand,

' Dressing?'

He stuttered before handing over a bandage. Sakura started to wrap the bandage around her upper body under her top. Her eyes began to water with the stinging pain but she bit back the anguish. Her fingers fumbled round the tight knot and she pulled down her top. The salesman was smiling, sweating noticeably. She winked before turning around. She glanced around, looking for Syaoran.

She yelped when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around sharply. Stumbling back a moment she met a pair of fierce brown eyes,

' You try to run away and I will knock you unconscious for the rest of the journey'

Sakura stepped back with her arms open,

' Does it look like I'm going anywhere captor?'

Syaoran's eyes flickered down her new clothing and her smooth long slender legs…

' No' He muttered before walking off. Sakura glanced at his recently purchased long black coat. How menacing.

She followed unwillingly with a smile. She still held one layer of dragon skin in her hand. She wasn't about to give it all to the man. After all, even royalty does good bargains. She saw Syaoran stop at another stall and shiny objects glinted. Jewels. He was buying magic. Sakura's eyes wavered over to the weaponry stall opposite and she stepped over mischievously. A green glimmer caught her eye forcing her to pull down a pair of arm cuffs. Her eyes widened. Behind the pair of plain leather arm cuffs was a rare item indeed. She could recognize it anywhere and only a true weaponry master could make such an item. A pair of wise brown eyes looked at her and she felt them.

' How much?'

' Money does not buy dragon wing arm cuffs my lady. Silver heartstring of tigris embroided into the very mat of wing. Dragon claw ivory engravements. Healing stones of Keroberos just above the third fingers. The stones which Keroberos lay upon after his birth..'

' Keroberos?' Sakura's heart panged immediately. Her patronus was so far away. ' I have dragon skin'

The old man's eyes widened. ' Dragon skin?'

' Yes' Sakura replied simply.

' A mark of royalty? Wouldn't you say Heraldess Kinomoto?'

Sakura's finger immediately pressed upon her lips. The old man chuckled,

' I once lived in the Eastlands you know. Nice place but it has its problems. The rich are rich but the poor are poorer'

' Take the dragonskin. I can offer you more payment later' Sakura whispered.

' Why should I believe you?' The old man smiled playfully, crossing his arms. Sakura looked desperately at him,

' Sakura! We're moving now. Cerberus is waiting!'

She could hear him shouting before returning to his conversation with the jeweler.

Sakura's eyes pleaded. ' You must trust me'

' How can I? Some random woman in the street who has dragonskin' The wrinkled skin around his eyes tightened as he spoke dramatically.

' Because you must! I am wounded. I cannot perform magic! I need something to protect me! I need my magic..my magic..back' Sakura murmured, her mind going distant momentarily.

' Magic can never be taken away from you. Remember that Sakura. ' He asked, examining his walking stick. Sakura nodded sharply. ' Take them. Say greetings to Kero for me'

Sakura's eyes widened. 'You know..?' Her name. Her patronus?

Again she was swung around roughly,

' Do you want to do this the easy way? Or the Hard way?' Her green eyes glared back at his as they were inches apart. Breath intermingled and tempers both fired up. His gloved hands wrapped around her fragile shoulders,

' You are going to move over to Cerberus now. Understood?'

' Yes but spare me the liberty of a moment to finish a conversation?'

' No' He replied back with minimal movement to his lips. He pushed her forward and Sakura looked back desperately at the lower-arm cuffs. The old man winked and she saw him tap the walking stick into the ground. Sakura's blinked furiously for a moment before she beamed. Glancing down at her lower arms, a pair of lower arm cuffs protected the bare skin. Her fingers emerged from the holes at the front and she felt the hard casing and engravings with her fingers. Her thumbs emerged next and she turned her hands over to see the diagonal casing across her palm with the words 'Keroberos' written in silver.

' How the hell' Syaoran glanced at her hands. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his eyes. The bright emerald jewels shimmered in the morning sun. A broken smile played across his face.

' You won't be able to perform magic with those'

' I know' She answered.

' Would you like to know why?' Syaoran faced Sakura. She returned a blank look with tears forming in the back of her eyes. Syaoran continued, 'The dagger which struck you, pierced your flesh and wounded you, then dissolved into thin air is no ordinary dagger. It is the dagger of Hera. She can disable magic for periods of time. She made it just for you – be privileged'

' Oh I am' She mumbled.

' Very well.'

Cerberus was waiting there, pawing the ground and growling under his breath. The towns people around him screamed and ran with terror. Sakura gulped and asked Syaoran,

' Couldn't you place him away from towns people?'

' Cerberus loves people'

Sakura glanced at the people running away.

' To eat' Syaoran smirked before climbing up Cerberus with ease. Sakura followed his footsteps.

' I sincerely hope you're joking' She heaved her body up Cerberus who snorted.

The wings began to beat furiously and they took off in a whirl of dust. Again, they traveled through the air.

' Oh' Sakura said. She remembered her manners and thought of her small gratitude. 'Thank you for saving my life yesterday'

No reply. She shrugged and bowed her head into her knees. Cerberus rose higher and Sakura prayed her homeland were coming to save her. She hoped her father and brother Touya would come and take her away from this cold captor of hers.

' Three heads Cerberus'

The dog's head phased a moment before splitting into three heads. He was in attack mode now. Syaoran drove Cerberus up through the clouds and Sakura reached her hand out, feeling the raw air over her arm cuff. She turned her hand upside and opened her palm. Her fingers still felt slightly wobbly. Damn that Hera.

' So what do you do once you hand me over to Hera? She'll torture me and sacrifice my soul to some crazy spell which will make her unanimously able to put the world at its knees. Hmm? Dearest Hermes of destruction?'

' Celebrate'

' And then?' Sakura's eyes wandered over the horizon.

' None of your business'

' Get married? Have kids?' Sakura tilted her head as she watched her fingers clench.

' Why are you talking to me?' Syaoran glanced around momentarily. Sakura laughed,

' I'm not afraid of death, if that's what you're getting at. I might as well have a decent conversation with someone before I go'

' We have a month's travel ahead. Start getting to know yourself better'

Sakura sighed. ' If you say so'

' Whatever'

Sakura grew tired of silence as the minutes flew by.

' So..'

Syaoran looked at his fingers tense against Cerberus' neck. His eyes went out of focus for a moment before returning to the usual fiery irises,

' Don't you understand what silence is?'

Sakura stood up, mastering the courage she had with the wind blazing through her hair and her feet slipping on Cerberus' scales. She stumbled and cried out.

Syaoran snapped around and reached a hand out. Sakura took it and leaned on it gratefully.

' Thank you' Sakura carefully placed herself in front of Syaoran. He glared,

' You do know you're not invincible?'

' Thanks for telling me' She smiled. Syaoran looked at her dead straight on. Emotionless. No one had ever said thank you once, nevermind three times.

' Look' Sakura continued . ' I'm not known for being mean. I understand that you're doing this for a reason of your own and that this isn't your fault. All I ask of you is to be well, er, friendly to me. I want to have a friend before I die.'

' I don't have friends' Syaoran replied simply. ' And I don't do favours'

Sakura placed a hand on his thigh and Syaoran phased a moment with her small warmth. He had not felt the warmth of companionship nor a woman for a very long time.

' Please' Sakura's eyes shimmered. ' And I won't be trouble'

' I can't. I want this whole transaction of person to money to be simple' Syaoran thought. He said aloud, ' You won't be trouble with whatever I do'

Sakura felt defiant. She thought momentarily before standing up. Syaoran's eyes followed her. ' Oh really?' She whispered dangerously.

She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes. Syaoran shook his head and said,

' What are you doing?'

She let her posture go and her body fell off Cerberus. Syaoran gasped, his eyes widening. He clutched onto Cerberus and threw himself flat onto him, looking for Sakura over him.

' Down! Cerberus! Now!!' Syaoran shouted. 'This is the lands of Pegasus!' Not the fluffy white creature with big feathery wings. Oh no. These were horses with bad tempers, red eyes and sharp teeth.

Sakura opened her fearless eyes and they shadowed the black figure of Cerberus swooping down on her. Cerberus bolted through layers of cloud as Sakura, falling on her back remained silent.

A horrific shriek panicked Sakura and she turned her head slightly with the roaring wind. Her mouth flew open as sharp whinnies filled the air. Black horses with their hooves beating the air were showing their dirty great fangs. Syaoran felt their presence and unsheathed his long slim sword. It glinted with the reflection of the flying black horses with their fangs baring ready for a kill.

'Cerberus! Faster!' He pined back his wings and they were in full dive. Syaoran lowered his posture with his knees bent and his sword unsheathed as they bulleted through the air. Syaoran's mouth dropped when he saw a black Pegasus advance on Sakura. He gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, Sakura saw the bright red eyes of the Pegasus advancing on her. She black flipped in mid air in a small tumble and in her head she tried to conjure magic. She chanted again and again but it all failed. Part of her felt so free, if she were to die she would rather be tumbling aimlessly through air..

A black Pegasus smashed into her frail body as part of its tactics. She avoided its hooves in an acrobatic roll but she had been thrown towards another Pegasus.

She covered her head with her arms waiting for the next impact before darkness.

Syaoran swiped his sword through air again and again murmuring incantations. Crescent shaped shafts of red light erupted in mid air and sliced through a Pegasus advancing on Sakura. They hit a number before the flying horses, realizing their target had changed, turned against him.

' Combat Cerberus!'

Cerberus roared triumphantly and he opened his mouth. A black mist filled the air surrounding them. It was intoxicating, powerful in a dark sense and very sweet. The horses were soon confused and their strikes missed their target. Cerberus swiped a few of them with a hard strike from his clawed paw. They instantly fell from the skies like stones. Syaoran struck many but still they were a large number in the skies.

' Cerberus it's no use! Just rescue Sakura' Cerberus turned nimbly through the air towards Sakura. Syaoran crawled to the front of Cerberus and held out his hand, ready to grab her. Sakura was just out of reach. Cerberus leant down his head and in a risk, slipped Sakura over the bridge of his nose and threw her back. Syaoran leapt up and grabbed her, clutching her to him. He fell back down in a large gasp of air and let Cerberus dodge the squealing and screaming flying horses with his acrobatics.

Sakura had obviously fainted with the large up-rush of air and the smash from the Pegasus. He let her lay across his lap, her head resting on his knee. He let his eyes wander down her small figure and watched the rising and falling of her chest. She was alive at least. He couldn't risk losing her for all the money would be lost.

' It is truly a shame that such innocence must be lost for the price of power' He whispered, life was born in his usually cold eyes. This new life was not sustained however as it soon faded into the bitter iciness of his personality. He looked up and his valiant expression dared anything to get in his way to the next destination.

………………………..

Read and Review. xXx


End file.
